


Beginnings and Continuations

by magicsophicorn



Category: 30 Rock, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn





	Beginnings and Continuations

** Beginnings **

“Wow you sure do eat a lot of pie…”  
  
I glare up at the little blonde waitress with all the malice I can muster. That’s just what I need, being told I’m fat  _yet again_  by a perky petite blonde. Eurgh.  
  
The woman doesn’t take the hint and continues, “I like that in a woman,” as she slides into the booth opposite me.  
  
“So what’s your name then?”  
  
“Liz, Liz Lemon,” I mumble around a mouthful of apple and cinnamon pie (god the pies really are fantastic in this place).  
  
“Well hey! What a coincidence, we both have food names! My name’s Olive Snook. It’s like we were destined to meet or something…”  
  
Wow, this woman is even more annoying than Jenna…  
  
“You know what? I think we should go out for dinner, get to know each other better. I bet we’ve got lots of other stuff in common. I’ll meet you back here at 7. It was a pleasure meeting you, Liz Lemon.”  
  
She was out of the booth and back in the kitchen before I could even swallow my damn mouthful of pie, let alone protest. What the hell just happened? Did she just call me fat and then ask me out on a date? And I didn’t say no… Aw hell, what is this gunna be the start of?  
 ****

** Continuations **

The facts were these. It had been three weeks, two days, five hours and twenty three minutes since Olive Snook and Liz Lemon had first met over a slice of Apple and Cinnamon in the Pie Hole. Olive had been impressed with this newcomer’s love of Pie. Liz had been annoyed with the cheerful waitress who insisted on talking to her whilst she was trying to eat. It was not the most romantic of starts.  
  
However despite the irritatingly perky blonde waitress, Liz continued to return to the Pie Hole, as they did make exceedingly good pie, and Olive, who believed wholeheartedly in the notion of fate, took this - along with the information that they both shared food names - as a sign that they were destined to be friends.  
  
Liz Lemon was under no such illusions, and in an attempt to make the waitress leave her alone Liz was at first outright rude, and when that didn’t work she tried ignoring Olive, and when even that didn’t work Liz Lemon gave in and began to chat to the woman who so kindly brought her Pie.  
  
Olive Snook thought Liz was clever, and funny, and able to eat more Pie than anyone she’d ever met. Liz Lemon found Olive’s cheerful disposition to be strangely infectious and a welcome change to Jack’s dry cynicism, and by the end of the week Liz realised that she was coming to the Pie Hole for more than just Pie.  
  
It had been Olive who had first suggested they go on a date, and Liz had agreed right away, not realising precisely what the blonde had in mind. But that evening, when Olive slipped her hand into Liz’s and squeezed ever so slightly, Liz realised her mistake, albeit ever so slightly too late.   
  
That first date turned in to another, then another, and then another, until Liz had to admit to herself that they were indeed dating, and Olive decided it was time for Liz to meet her friends.  
  
And that is how Olive Snook and Liz Lemon came to be sitting together in a graveyard late one summer’s night.  
  
“Remind me again why we’re sitting in a graveyard?” Liz asked.  
  
“We’re waiting for the bad guys!” Olive whispered, despite the fact that there was no one else around. “All part of the service when you’re Emerson’s right hand man, or woman, whatever. You remember Emerson right?”  
  
“Yeah he’s like the black version of my boss Jack,” Liz snorted at the mental image, “so you guys do this often then?”  
  
“Well, it’s not always graveyards…”  
  
“Riiiiiight. As fun as this is, do you think we could… ERK what was that?” Liz clung to Olive’s side as she heard a scuffling in the bushes behind them.  
  
A shadow emerged and both women let out high pitched squeaks that they would later deny with fervour.  
  
“Don’t get your panties in a twist, it’s only me,” Emerson said emerging completely from the bushes, “this stake-out’s a bust, they’re not coming, you might as well head home.”  
  
Liz could have kissed him, she was so relieved. Her feet were freezing, despite it being summer, and as much as she loved talking to Olive, she was bored of just sitting around doing nothing.  
  
Liz grabbed Olive by the arm and dragged her back towards the car with a little half wave at Emerson on the way.  
  
“Yeah let’s go home, then I could  _really_  get your panties in a twist…” Liz said, in what she hoped was her best seductive voice.  
  
“I heard that!” Emerson yelled after them.


End file.
